Rin: Daughters at Freddy's
by YuriFan300
Summary: Rin and Mimi unexpectedly get an assignment that sends chills down their spine. Will they survive the five nights at a dreadful restaurant containing animatronics, murder and possibly, scares?


**Rin: Daughters at Freddy's**

**Genre: Horror**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**RIN ~Daughters of Mnemosyne~ **_**and Five Nights at Freddy's or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone. My name is YuriFan300 and this is my first crossover with Rin and Five Nights at Freddy's. To be honest, I was actually surprised that this site would have a category like this after the game was released a month ago or so. I'm guessing that it became so popular that fanfiction must have created that category. I dunno. Anyway, now that it's there, some idea just came in my head and that is one of my favorite anime series: **_**RIN ~Daughters of Mnemosyne~ **_** I don't know why that came in my head, to be honest, but I feel like a survival horror game like this would deserve a crossover to this series. So, without further ado, enjoy the story!**

One morning, Rin Asogi is just sitting at her desk, clutching her head from last night's party she went to and had a couple of bottles of wine.

"Mimi," she calls. "Some water?"

"Coming!"

In a few seconds, Mimi comes in with a tray with two small cups and a bottle on top. Once she sets the tray down, she pours one for Rin and hands it to her. But when Rin takes a sip, it suddenly goes down the wrong pipe, making her choke a little.

Mimi only giggles. "Vodka means 'water' in Russian, you know."

"Mimi, you should know that last night's party got me so hung over I had to leave early," Rin reminds her. She clutches her head again. "Man, I shouldn't have drank so much wine."

"Aw, but on the bright side, we were having a great time," Mimi says, shrugging. "Besides, we didn't have work on that day, so it's all good."

"Really?"

Both of them sip on their vodka for a little longer while silence fills the air.

"Hey, Rin?" Mimi says while pouring herself another serving.

"Yes, Mimi?"

"I've been thinking: our assignments were just solving problems or finding missing items or animals lately. I'm feeling that it can be a little boring sometimes."

"Well, you'll never know what you're gonna get once that phone starts ringing," Rin says, pointing at the phone in front of her. "Who knows? Maybe we'll get something different that will be like an adventure . . . to us at least."

"I hope so." Mimi hops on the desk while kicking her legs back and forth.

Recently, Rin had received some phone calls and just had one about a missing child that went on for 2 weeks. Apparently, he was kidnapped by a criminal and Rin had to chase after him. It wasn't long before she caught him and got him arrested. Another assignment they received was trying to solve a couple's problems because they are close to having a divorce. Rin didn't think she was the right person to solve things like that, but she soon found out that the husband is forced to have an affair with another woman. It was all because of another man who wants the same woman and if the husband refuses, he must die. Rin and Mimi handled them fairly well, despite being in experienced at psychology. Overall, the other assignments were just plain the same.

Mimi keeps on kicking her legs back and forth as time slowly ticks, which makes her a little angry.

"Geez, how long must we wait? I'm so bored right now!"

"It's only been 20 minutes," Rin says. "Sometimes, it requires some patience to receive a phone call."

Mimi just sighs. "I guess you're right." She sets down the cup, hops off the desk and heads towards the door.

"Hm? Where are you going?"

'I'm going to buy a newspaper that's down the street. Just to combat the bordem."

"Okay. Make sure to bring me one, too."

"Sure."

With that, Mimi leaves the room as the phone begins to ring. Rin turns her chair over and answers it.

"Hello? Asogi Consulting . . ."

* * *

><p>Outside, Mimi enters a small store that contains all sorts of food and sweets. She knows that there are some newspapers in there, so she looks around for them a bit. Despite being a huge crowd of people, she is able to find a stack of papers in a small bin next to the cashier. But something catches her eye: a headline that says, <strong>"Five Children Gone Missing"<strong> She rushes over, picks it up and stares at the headline with her eyes wide. Seeing the headline makes her heart ache and decides to show Rin when she gets back. After paying for the two newspapers, she immediately heads back to the office.

However, as soon as she enters, Rin is already on the phone, having a worried look on her face, but also slightly scared. Mimi has the feeling that this call is very important.

"I see," Rin mumbles as she glances at her assistant, who had just gone back from buying newspapers. "Where are you calling from again? Okay. We'll be right over. Thanks."

She hands up and turns her chair towards her assistant. "What's wrong, Mimi?"

The lavender haired girl holds up the paper and points at the headline. "I think we've got a problem."

Rin gasps as she reads it. "I just received the same message on the phone!"

"What could this mean?" Mimi is simply in a panic. She can't stop thinking about that headline.

"I believe we have some investigating to do," Rin says, sadly. "What does the paper say?"

Mimi opens it up and notices a "Help Wanted" sign at the bottom of the headline. There is a black and white animatronic bear with text next to it.

"Apparently, it says that they need a security guard to work the night shift," Mimi answers. "From 12 AM to 6 AM."

"Wow," Rin says. "That seems . . . unsusual."

"Was that what you heard on the phone?"

"Yes."  
>"But . . . I don't know if we're able to do it. I mean, can we be the security guards watching over some restaurant for 6 hours? That's kind of lame."<p>

"We can be," Rin says, shrugging. "It can be like going under cover, too. But I'm feeling that it's more than that."

"Eh?"

"Remember the headline? Maybe this has to do with the five children being missing and we have to figure out the truth behind all this."

"Maybe you're right on that," Mimi glances at the paper. "Let's see. It says that the job is at . . . Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?"

"I've never heard of it," Rin says.

"Well, I think it's basically a children's restaurant, but it's also for adults. It' s kind like Chuck E. Cheese's, you know?"

"I see. So, it has to do with theses characters, I presume?"

"I believe so." She sets the paper down and looks down at the floor. "Rin, are we really cut up for this? I mean, I've never stayed up this late before. And this makes me really scared."

Rin gets up and wraps her arms around her assistant. "Don't worry. As long as I'm with you, everything will be fine."

Mimi blushes at this as she inches closer to Rin. "But . . . it says that they only need one security guard."

"There's no problem having two of us keeping watch. We'll just try to convince the manager that we can work together on this. Right?"

"I-I hope so."

Rin smiles as she strokes her hair. "There's no reason to feel scared, Mimi. Because we've been working together for many, many years and I've never left your side."

Mimi blushes harder as she gently hugs Rin back. "T-thanks, Rin."

Both of them let go and stare at each other for a second until Rin giggles.

"What's so funny?" Mimi asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, now that I think about it, I'm kind of glad that we're going to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

"Huh? Why's that?"

Rin just pets her assistant on the head. "Because you fit right in," she teases. "I dunno. Maybe you'll become a big fan of Freddy himself and hope to get his autograph."

Mimi gets angry and tries smacking Rin with the newspaper, now rolled up. "Darn it, Rin! I'm not a little kid!"

"Hehe! Calm down, Mimi. I'm only joking."

"Grr!" Mimi growls as she lowers her arm and turns away. "Do you always have to be this way every time?"

Rin shrugs. "I dunno. I just like doing it because it's fun."

"Fun you say?"

Rin just pats her on the head again as she walks toward the door. "Well, Mimi. Shall we get going?"

"Wait, we're going now?"

"We got our assignment, yes? So, let's go to Fazbear's and find out the hidden truth about this restaurant."

Mimi smiles. "Alright. Let's do this."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that's the first chapter for you all. I just love _Rin: Daughters of Mnemosyne, _so I that's why I decided to do a crossover with Five Nights at Freddy's. Again, don't know why I would do this, but I just feel that it's good. **

**Anyways feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**


End file.
